


[Podfic] The Three Improbable Tasks of Granny Liesl | written by AirgiodSLV

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Affair of the Mysterious Letter - Alexis Hall
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mild Canon-Typical Body Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: On the six-hundred-and-seventy-first day after Granny Liesl takes a new apprentice, the girl comes to her with a proposal.“Give me the secret to commanding the Stone Trolls of Gragh,” Sharazad says, “or I’ll slit your throat and weave an enchantment out of your intestines.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] The Three Improbable Tasks of Granny Liesl | written by AirgiodSLV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three Improbable Tasks of Granny Liesl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864482) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> I asked AirgiodSLV if she'd be interested in creating a Mysterious Letter fic for Awesome Ladies, and in the time it takes me to set up my mic stand she had created this fantastic fic that was a delight to record. Thanks Airgiod <3

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sbkckblv0zpty21/The_Three_Improbable_Tasks_of_Granny_Liesl.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:10:46 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
